Je HAIS la st valentin Enfin plus maintenant
by hp-drago
Summary: Concours Bloody Valentine One Shot Contest. Bella s’entaille les veines dans son appartement et s’amuse sur la rambarde. Son voisin du dessous voit du sang ; inquiet, il décide de monter la voir.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Tout à Stephenie Meyer  
**

**PDV BELLA **

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous sommes le quatorze février ? Je HAIS ce jour. Puis pourquoi je me fais cuire des aubergines ? J'aime pas ca !

Génial, j'ai réussi à survivre toute cette journée en restant chez moi, enfermée dans mon appartement, pour éviter de voir les gens te dégueuler leur amour au visage alors que MOI je suis seule.

Pourquoi je suis seule ?

Pourquoi ce connard m'a plaqué il y a maintenant deux ans jour pour jour ?

Trop superficielle qu'il disait. Tssss. Tout cela sous prétexte que je ne veux pas qu'on touche à MES chaussettes. Tsss. Pauvre con. De toute façon tu ne m'as absolument pas marqué ! D'ailleurs je vais TRES bien.

Je me dirige vers mon balcon et me met à hurler.

« JE TE DETESTE ! »

Ah ca va mieux. Ca doit être vrai ce qu'on dit. Le fric nous rend fou. J'y peux rien si je suis une héritière de vingt trois ans qui est désespérément seule dans son grand appartement. Je jette mon diner et prend mon pot de Nutella avec une cuillère et part me vautrer sur mon canapé devant mon écran plat. Bien sur il n'y a que des films d'amour.

Eurk. Je vomi l'amour. Mais qu'Est-ce que j'étais bien dans ses bras. Ses baisers me donnait l'impression d'être importante, des papillons volaient dans mon ventre quand il me regardait.

Merde !

Je me ramoli. Je m'étais promis de ne plus être comme avant. Je me gifle véritablement.

Je deviens schizophrène, complètement folle et tout cela à cause d'un CON qui n'en vaut pas la peine… Je me force à faire ressortir toute ma colère contre lui, cela m'évitera de fondre en larmes comme à chaque fois. Je prend l'amphore -absolument affreux - que ma mère m'a offert pour mes seize ans. Franchement qui irait offrir un vase de plus de deux cent ans à sa fille ? Bref, je prend le dit vase et le jette par la fenêtre. Attention en bas !

Je me rend compte que ca me défoule alors je continue avec le chandelier -encore un cadeau naze de la famille - il passe lui aussi par la fenêtre.

**PDV …**

Je suis tranquillement en train de diner, seul. Je vois un OVNI passer devant ma baie vitrée. Puis un autre. Une dizaine passe comme ca. Elle va pas bien la voisine. Bref, une fois mon diner fini, je prend un bon livre et part m'allonger dans un transat sur mon balcon.

**PDV BELLA**

Une fois ma colère passé, je décide de boire un coup. J'ouvre mon immense bar et prend un bouteille d'alcool. Une fois ma bouteille bien entamée je me met à pleurer. Pleurer parce que je trouve que ma vie est nulle. Je suis peut être jeune et riche mais je ne supporte plus la solitude. Je ne supporte plus ma famille, si on a pu la considéré comme tel. Mes amies ? Tsss, toutes plus cruches les une que les autres. Et pour enfoncer le bouchon de ma superbe vie mon petit ami qui me plaque ce jour maudit. Plus jamais je ne fêterais la St valentin.

Parfois je me demande pourquoi je reste encore en vie. Je suis persuadée que je ne manquerai à personne. Ma mère ne pleurerait pas, trop occupé à ne pas faire couler son maquillage et mon père dirait que c'est les aléas de la vie. Mon petit frère ? Surement trop défoncé pour se rendre compte qu'il ne me verra plus. Déjà qu'on se voyait pas beaucoup. Mais au moins quand j'étais avec lui, mon ex petit ami, je pouvais tout oublier.

« JE TE DETESTE ! » hurlai-je à nouveau avant de me remettre à pleurer.

**PDV …**

J'entend la voisine hurler et quelques secondes plus tard, j'entend ses pleures. Lunatique la petite. Je l'ai déjà croisé, assez mignonne même dans le genre poupée égocentrique. Par contre ses fesses damnerait un saint. Pas tout à fait mon style. Je préfère ce qu'il y a dans leur tête. Mais au moins ce n'est pas une voisine trop chiante.

**0o0  
**

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**FICTION DEPLACEE**

Vu le nombre de fiction qui ont été supprimé sur ce site et cela dans plusieurs catégories de livres, j'ai décidé de créer mon propre site ( qui est aussi ouvert aux autres auteurs ) où je vais poster mes histoires pour être plus tranquille.

J'avoue que cela est moins pratique pour tout le monde mais je trouve cela énervant de voir son travail supprimer juste parce que quelques mots ne rentrent pas dans les meurs de certaines personnes.

En espérant vous retrouver sur mon site ou vous pouvez laisser des commentaires, des notes et même partager... Si vous le souhaitez aussi, vous pouvez vous abonner au blog (du site) pour recevoir les news poster sur le site. Un forum est même créé, il y a même une page FaceBook et Google +

Merci

Voila le lien pour aller lire la suite de cette fiction :

**http(:/)/ fiction-litterature-fr . e- (monsite).com (/) pages/je-hais-la-st-valentin . html**(sans les espaces et parenthèses)

sinon il y a

**le lien sur mon profil**

BONNE LECTURE


End file.
